


Oct 2nd

by OverPickled



Series: Screaming Into The Void: WT Fic Challenge [2]
Category: World Trigger
Genre: Fictober, Gen, WT 31
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverPickled/pseuds/OverPickled
Summary: Being in good health is important, and the easiest way to ensure that is to eat food. So it's no wonder we celebrate good days with food.
But Miwa doesn't really want to consider the changes in time.





	

“Shuuji, you’re early today.”

“Hello, Miwa-kun!”

Miwa nodded, and mumbled back a reply. It was a surprise that Ninomiya and Kako weren’t bickering over something when he entered their operations room. They were sitting by each other around their table. Kako motioned for him to join them, but he hesitated in joining. While the team handled itself decently, they weren’t the most cohesive unit at Border. Azuma kept them together well; he was the backbone and mentor of the squad. Miwa didn’t want to end up in the middle of a debate between the two. Besides, he wanted to practice in the simulation room before their patrol later.

“Oh, Shuuji,” said Azuma, entering the room behind Miwa. He carried a few bags with him. “You’re here a bit earlier than usual.”

“Would you like some help with that?” Not that Azuma couldn’t handle it, but Miwa felt it was polite to ask. Azuma waved him off with a kind smile, then went to put his things away.

“No no, it’s fine. How about you take a seat at the table?”

He couldn’t say no to that, so he took a seat. Kako brightened a little, as if getting Miwa to sit at the table meant accomplishment achieved.

“I still think a blast is better,” She said, directed towards Ninomiya. “It’s a fun entrance.” Ninomiya sighed, arms crossing.

“There’s no point bringing it up again. As I said before, it’d be troublesome to clean it up afterwards.”

“That’s not a big deal. It’s fun, and that’s what matters. Don’t you think, Miwa-kun?”

The sudden attention on him was almost uncomfortable. He wasn’t entirely sure what topic the two talked about before he entered the room. Entrance? Blast? While Miwa thought she didn’t mean shooting the door or walls with Asteroid or Meteora for a dramatic entrance, he imaged she thought of it at some point.

“A... blast? You mean to surprise the opponent?”

“You could say that!” She laughed, and Ninomiya rolled his eyes.

“Okay, okay! Miwa-kun, how about surprises then?”

“She means in the general sense,” Ninomiya supplied before Miwa could ask if they were doing team strategy talks. “If you like being surprised.”

“It depends on the situation...?” Miwa felt as if they were anticipating something. He wasn’t sure what it was they were waiting for, or why he seemed to be the only one to not know. His confusion grew more when Azuma specifically called Ninomiya to help him with something in the other room. When Miwa stood to help, Kako motioned for him to stay, forcing him to sit back down.

“Azuma-san asked for Ninomiya-kun, so we’re fine here. It’ll be quick.” she said in explanation, now leaning her elbows on the table. “Besides, you could be a little more spoiled, Miwa-kun.”

“Being spoiled leads to bad habits,” he countered. He’s starting to figure out what’s going on, though he’s not sure if he likes it or not. “Especially for agents like us, we should always be prepared.”

“You’re not wrong,” said Azuma, who brought food over to the table. Ninomiya followed after him with more. “But taking care of yourself is important; good health is part of what makes us prepared.”

“Is that what all this food is for?” Miwa eyed the dishes. They were interesting choices... that mainly consisted of his favorite dishes. Zaru soba and sashimi were both present, and he remembered mentioning that he liked them several months ago when they went out to eat. 

“Happy birthday, Shuuji.” Azuma said, and then handed him some chopsticks. “It’s nothing extravagant, but I hope you like it.”

“Happy birthday, Miwa-kun!” Kako chipped in, pulling out a wrapped gift from a bag Miwa hadn’t given much thought to earlier. She held it out expectantly, saying that she and Ninomiya had picked it out earlier in the week. Ninomiya followed forth with his own birthday wishes.

“Happy birthday. Congrats on another year, Shuuji. Remember to stay warm throughout the winter.”

Inwardly, Miwa sighed. Originally, the plan was to ignore his birthday. October 2nd, and he was another year older. In reality, that was all there was to it. He’d be another year older, and some privileges and expectations came with that, but that was it.  
But some things had changed, like the warmth of a sister wishing him a happy birthday before showering him with little gifts. She was always more excited about it than he was himself. She was gone now, and it was a little over a year since then. Border existed, and the damage to the city will always stay there, written in future history books. And he expected himself to take on the fight and grow up with it.

Faced with his team’s waiting gazes, Miwa figured there wasn’t much else he could do. He couldn’t ask them to put it away or pretend nothing happened. He hadn’t told anyone about it, but it was almost no surprise his team still set something up. Even if they didn’t always get along, it was still a team of skilled and intuitive members. It’s not as if he disliked it, but now it was more of the problem of how to react and what to say.

“Thank you,” he forced out, unsure of what to say. “For all of this. Please continue to take care of me.”

It sounded weak to himself, but the others seemed to accept well enough, smiling as they all begun to eat and chat. The present was to be opened later, when they had cookies and cake after patrol. The food Azuma ordered was delicious, and somehow Miwa didn’t expect anything less.

“Shuuji, do you want to do some simulation practice after finishing?” Ninomiya gestured to the desktop in the corner of the room. “It’s already set up so we can practice. You’ve been working on how to handle Kogetsu with a gunner trigger, haven’t you?”

Perhaps, Miwa thought, he should’ve just asked them ahead of time to play it out like any other day. They would probably have done that if he asked, now that he thinks about it. But at least he’d still get practice, and that’s what he’s wanted to do most anyway. He’ll try to keep Azuma’s words in mind, but for now, he’ll do what he can for both his own desires, and responsibility as a border agent.

After all, he’s another year older now.

 

 

They’re practicing their mid-range triggers in simulation when Ninomiya brings up Kogetsu.

“Did you pick Kogetsu because it has more range?” Ninomiya asked. “In regards to being an all-rounder, you’d have to keep it on hand since you can’t retract it.”

“The range and balance is good,” replied Miwa, adjusting his hold of the handle of the gun he’s trying out. Kogetsu's weight on his belt is familiar both strange and familiar, since he generally holds it in his hand instead of keeping it sheathed. They’re aiming for targets that are flying around the virtual city field they’re using. “If I use a smaller gun model, it’ll be fine.”

“I heard that Jin-kun was the one who created Scorpion.” Kako’s word pause as she shoots down another target. “He practices with Tachikawa-kun quite a lot. Guess he wanted something new.”

It goes quiet again. Miwa doesn’t mention that he doesn’t want to use Scorpion, because he knows that if he does, Jin will pop up and say how proud he is, how “Shuuji, you used Scorpion! Isn’t it great!” and grin stupidly about the good points of the trigger he designed. But Kogetsu is a fine sword that plenty of other combatants use, and it fits him for a main trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> GOD THIS IS A MESS. I basically dropped the prompt, but I wrote a quick extra that I hope makes up for this being more about potential old Azuma Squad interactions and Miwa's birthday. Set 1.2, complete, yah?
> 
> I died writing this, so sorry for any obvious mistakes I have in characterization.  
> EDIT: Thanks to a friend, she reminded me that Miwa is more pragmatic than I had written. He wouldn't be that petty about Scorpion, so I tried to amend that but I'm not sure if my edit is good enough. Sorry Miwa.
> 
> Thanks friend who looked this over before I posted so I know it's not complete trash!


End file.
